Talk:Thoroughfare
Financial District the same as Thoroughfare? Isn't the Financial District and the Thoroghfare acctually the same place? or did I add all the infomation to the wrong page? Shacob (talk) 15:49, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Sugesting a Merge with Financial District To my understanding these are basically the same location, only that thoroughfare original purpose was to highlight the docking point which is literally the "Main Docking" section on the page, and is so for not in need of an own page. Before I added information to this page, both pages had almost the same info. --Shacob (talk) 16:16, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :From what I can tell, the Thoroughfare is only a part of the Financial District. The Thoroughfare is a pretty important area, you have one major battle there when Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth first arrive and another when they're done at the Bank of the Prophet. This could be more detailed to discuss the fights and offer strategies. :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfbPOPiUGbQ skip to 18 seconds in and you'll see the area is called the Thoroughfare. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:51, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I see, but the Finacial District page seems to describe the same location? :Shacob (talk) 14:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think they're one and the same. Where else would be the Financial District if not where the bank is? Pauolo (talk) 14:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with Pauolo and I will once again suggest a Merger. There is many cases where the text on the screen says another name than what the signs/map says. For example while I was working on the Programming page I noticed that the sign for Wahl's office reads: 'Operations Manager', the text on the screen reads: 'Reed Wahl's Office', and the text on the map said: 'Office of Reed Wahl'. ::Shacob (talk) 22:07, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Just re-adding to the debate, Financial District could designate the whole area with the bank and the nearby buildings, and the Thoroughfare is just the street going through. Honestly that mean we only need one page, no need to make one for the street too because it's still the same area. Pauolo (talk) 00:23, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::If the case truly is that the areas are one in the same, then which name should we go with for the merger? I vote for Thouroughfare because, as shown in the video, that's the pop up name. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 03:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Either one works for me, as long as we mention the other name in the first section. Ex Town Square. ::::Shacob (talk) 21:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It seems to be more apt to merge this page with Financial District and make Thoroughfare a subsection. The "Financial District" sign can clearly be seen in the middle of the plaza near the roof of the bank in the video. This corresponds to the other signs for "Harmony Lane" and "Market District". Making Thoroughfare a subsection would be like how "Beggar's Alley" is a subsection in Harmony Lane. UpgradeTech (talk) 01:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC)